The Fall: Apron Strings
by CorinneStark
Summary: So, I thought I'd do a one-shot to check in with what's been happening with Olivia and Fitz in The Fall Universe. You don't need to have read the stories really. This is a one-shot baby fic with a little smut thrown in. This is dedicated to my tumblr friend miltonsong.


**A/N: I'm in the middle of writing my next chapter for We'll Meet Again, but I thought I'd just check in to see what's happening with Olivia and Fitz in The Fall Universe. **

_For apron strings  
__Can be used for other things  
__Than what they're meant for  
__And you'd be happy wrapped in my  
__Apron strings.- Everything But the Girl _

* * *

_CLICK_ . . . "Boy or Girl? If you haven't wagered your bets in the office pool yet, you better hurry up . . ." . . . _CLICK _. . . "President Grant pardoned the National Turkey today . . ." _CLICK_ . . . "Democratically controlled House expected to remain in session late tonight to pass unprecedented Immigration Reform bill. In a move that has angered the Republican base, Grant has indicated he will sign it . . ." _CLICK . . . _ "Presidential hopefuls were spotted all across Iowa spreading holiday cheer to voters. One Democratic Senator from Illinois is making quite an impression out here . . ." _CLICK . . . _ "What I'm saying is that the White House is starting to resemble the Duggar family compound and with how big the new Mrs. Grant looks, I wouldn't be surprised if a litter popped out . . ."

With that, the new Mrs. Grant hurled the remote at the TV just as Fitz opened the door to their bedroom. "Whoa there, Livvie." He went to retrieve the remote and turn off the television as he briefly heard a political commentator make some derisive remark about her pregnancy. _Frances Bolton, BNC News. _He would have to make sure she didn't have a career in the next 24 hours. He studied his beautiful wife, propped up by every pillow on the bed, her large belly peaking out of his old Navy T-shirt that she insisted on wearing this past month. She looked decidedly uncomfortable. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Her voice grew higher and faster as described her rather monotonous day with their daughter. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while he listened. "So, in conclusion, I'm perfectly fine. Maya's fine. This kid though is stubborn and driving me crazy." She grabbed her large belly and rubbed it. The child was a week past due and soon her doctors would be inducing labor. Olivia looked down at it and cried out in exasperation, "Be born!"

Fitz sat down on the bed and was about to reach for her stomach when she said, "No. You are not touching me until you tell me what's happening with the Immigration Bill." He could see that she was serious. Not that he blamed her; she had done a lot of behind the scenes work on the bill.

He sighed; weary from his own long day dealing with the puzzle of pushing through a major piece of legislation. "It's going to be close, down to the wire." The Senate had passed the bill yesterday. He tried to convince his ex-wife, the newly elected Senator from Texas that she needed to get on board if she planned to run for the White House in 2020. Mellie told him to buzz off in so many words, saying that her base wanted her to stand her ground against immigration. _Her funeral_, Fitz thought. They did not need her vote after all in the Senate; there were other Republicans who recognized the opportunity to expand their appeal to a growing electorate. Mellie had already flown back to Austin where their children joined her for Thanksgiving.

He could see the wheels turning in his current wife's head. He loved this about Olivia, even at nearly 41 weeks pregnant she had her fixer hat on. "What about Congressman Townback, where does he stand?"

"He's a no. It's going to be a tight election and he's afraid of alienating his base." Fitz stripped off the rest of his clothes until he was down to his boxers.

She screwed her face up in frustration before an idea came to her that left her with a smile. "He's dead wrong. I've looked into his district, the demographics have changed dramatically. There has been a huge voter registration drive by Latino groups. If he votes for it, he'll secure their votes for at least a decade. If he votes against it, he's going to lose in the next election." She saw that Fitz mulling it over in his mind. "I'm right, and you know it."

He began to nod and slow grin spread across his face. "That could work. If he votes yes, he'd bring at least 6 or 7 other votes with him. I'll have Cyrus get a hold of his people first thing in the morning." He reached for her stomach and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back and held the back of his neck.

She touched foreheads with him and smiled sweetly. "Fitz . . ."

He shook his head, resigned to the fact that Olivia Pope would never stop. He anticipated her next request and answered before she made it. "OK, I'll have Cyrus contact his people tonight." He reluctantly got off the bed and made a few phone calls.

She stretched to relieve the dull ache of her back, but she knew the only real relief would come after labor. Fitz's eyes never left her the entire time he was on the phone. Times like this she wanted to pinch herself. Unlike her first pregnancy she had someone to share everything. Every kick. Every strange movement of her body. Every complaint and craving her body expressed, he wanted to hear about. She tried to lie on her left side to relieve some of the pressure.

"Done," he declared as he slid into bed, wrapped his arm around her belly and gave her a kiss on the neck. His hand rubbed her bump like she was a good luck charm, still fascinated that a part of him was growing inside of her. His hand moved to her breast, gently cupping them wondering how it was possible that she was even sexier at 9 months pregnant. Olivia felt like anything except sexy. She felt like a beached whale. "Your back hurting again?" He moved his hands to the small of her back and began to firmly massage it.

She groaned in measurable relief. "I just want the kid to come out."

He pulled up her shirt and kissed the side of her stomach. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She felt a faint movement in response. The baby had started to slow down in the past couple of days, almost like the calm before the storm.

He kissed her hip and started to pull down her silk drawers when she said, "Stop it, Fitz." She had not been in the mood for the past several weeks, feeling huge and hard to move.

He looked up at her with a sexy smile. "Come on, Livvie. I'll do all the work. Besides I've read it can induce labor."

She bit her lip and covered her eyes. "Fine," she said, feeling kind of embarrassed by the whole thing.

Fitz sat up on his knees, leaning over her. He took her hand away from her eyes and kissed it. "Hey, you're beautiful. And I want you to watch me make you cum." She looked at his eyes and saw the truth there; that he really did think she was desirable in spite or perhaps because of her present condition. She brushed her thumb across his lips and then stroked the side of his face as he gave her a feather-light kiss that deepened with passion. He glided his hand down her side to her hip, slipping his hand under her lingerie to stroke her firm bottom. Fitz's lips followed his hands, lingering at her hip which made her draw her breath sharply. He pulled down her drawers and kissed her ass. He gave it a playful bite which made her laugh.

He nipped and kissed a trail down to the inside of her knees which tickled and which sent a jolt straight to her clitoris. He adjusted her leg over his shoulder and started kissing her inner thighs moving up to where her legs met. She could barely see his head, her large stomach blocking her view. Occasionally, she peered at one of his blue eyes which still seemed to hold the same passion they did since that first night they were together. She almost felt like crying. That is, until she felt his tongue tease the top of her slit. She moaned, "Oh, yes . . ." She grabbed the top of his head, gripping his curls firmly between her fingers. His fingers and tongue teased each fold. He gently took the extra skin between his teeth and sucked deeper. "Oh God, yes! Yes! Yes!" She felt the child give a hard kick in response to her voice and laughed. "The baby kicked," she explained.

He looked up and smiled and then returned to his task. He flicked and sucked her clit while one hand rubbed her belly and the other held her thigh. She reached down and clasped his hand on her thigh as she felt herself reaching her climax. He looked up at her again, her eyes were closed and she appeared like she was concentrating. "Just let go, Liv, it's ok." And with that she did as she felt the waves of her orgasm crash over her. He moved up her body again and kissed her on the mouth so that she tasted herself. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." She smiled, feeling good. Feeling relaxed.

She was still lying on her side when he lifted her right leg and straddled the other. She propped herself a little with her forearm as he entered her. He held her thigh up as his pelvic bone rubbed against her little nub of nerves. Her hips gyrated in circles as he stroked in and out of her. He kept a steady pace, slow and deep at first. She gripped his forearm and stared into his eyes as his faced contoured with pleasure. She smiled and shook her head in wonder, thinking about how one of the most powerful people in the world could cherish her so. She could feel herself reaching another crescendo and could see that that he was as well. He increased his speed and finally exploded within her as they both called out each other's names.

He wrapped her in his arms again, spooning her and gently caressing her stomach. "Feel better?" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I do. Thanks." She kissed him on the mouth and settled back as she heard him talking about his day. Eventually, she fell asleep. About 4 hours later she woke up with a cramp in her back. She then felt her abdomen twist in pain. She waited for about a half an hour, not quite sure if it was a false alarm or if she was really going into labor. Then she felt her water break. She tugged at the arm wrapped around her. "Fitz, it's time."

His eyes flew open and he sat up. "How far apart are they?"

"About ten minutes. My water broke too."

"You should have waked me up sooner," he admonished. She started to get up. "No, just stay there, I'll get us some clothes." He went into the walk in closet and threw on some sweats and a T-shirt. He picked out the comfy clothes she had already had laid out for when the time came.

He helped her dress and hovered over her, which kind of annoyed her in all honesty. "Fitz, you know I did this before by myself." She saw that this hit the mark and the look of guilt in his eyes made her want to kick herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Just . . . come here." He knelt in front of her and she held his face in both of her hands. "We're good, aren't we?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, we're real good. I guess it worked, huh?" The grin that broke over his face was infectious.

They left the care provider they hired for Maya with final instructions. She kissed them both and wished them luck. Secret Service was in a flurry securing the hospital and the route to get there. "The hen and eagle are leaving the house; repeat the hen and eagle are leaving the house."

That was the first time Olivia heard her SSA code name. "Hey," she said indignantly. "I am not a hen!"

The agent looked sheepishly at her. "It's just a code name, ma'am. We'll change it soon, if you'd like."

Fitz could see she wasn't in a mood to be polite. "That would be fine, Brian. Now, let's get out of here."

On the way there, Fitz held her hand and coached her through her breathing exercises. When they pulled up to George Washington Hospital, Fitz had a moment of panic, flashing back to the last time he was here with Olivia after her kidnapping ordeal. He sent a prayer that everything would go well today. He knew that Olivia had a difficult time during Maya's birth, although she downplayed it. She finally confessed to their doctor in a visit that it took over 24 hours to deliver Maya. The idea that Liv had their daughter in a foreign land surrounded by strangers still haunted Fitz. He held her hand as a nurse pushed her in a wheelchair to their private birthing suite. This time she wouldn't be alone. She squeezed his hand as another contraction came. He vowed that she'd never be alone again.

Olivia changed into a hospital gown and paced around the room. "Why don't you sit down, Liv?"

"No, I'm good. I'll be lying down soon enough. I'd rather walk in the meantime." She felt a wave of pain, like an invisible hand was squeezing and twisting all of her insides. Her grimace left Fitz calling for a nurse to come immediately. Soon they examined her and discovered that she was 6 inches dilated, much further along in the delivery than when she had Maya. The doctor asked if she'd like an epidural. "God, yes," she declared without hesitation.

The epidural helped reduce the pain, although she still felt a dull ache. She held on tightly to Fitz's hand as she pushed through the contractions. His voice calmed and soothed her for the most part. She had almost forgotten that three childbirths made him an old pro at this. She felt an unreasonable stab of jealousy thinking of him coaching Mellie in a similar fashion. But she let it pass, grateful that he had experience and was not a bumbling first time father.

The last time she did this she held an unknown nurse's hand through the pain. But now she held the hand of the man she loved. Her partner. Her friend. Her husband. The last hour and a half were tough, although she could feel a certain amount of joy in the room that stood in such stark contrast with the lonely birth of Maya. At the end she wouldn't look anywhere other than Fitz's eyes as she concentrated on her breathing and his words. Finally after one last push, their son was born at 10 am, Thanksgiving Day.

Fitz cut the cord and after they wiped the baby down they laid him on her stomach. Both of them cried happy tears and laughed as their son loudly declared his presence in the world. "Thank you, Olivia. Thank you for my son," Fitz declared proudly.

The nurse gave instructions on getting breast feeding started. Olivia lowered her gown and with a little encouragement, the baby latched onto the nipple. "I love you so much," she whispered as Fitz bent to give her a kiss.

"Me too, Olivia." Fitz said as he stroked the head of his youngest son. His hair was dark and plastered to his head. He had the smushed face of a newborn. When he opened his eyes, they appeared to be a chestnut brown.

They arranged to have Maya joined them after a little while. Fitz held his youngest daughter in his arms as she examined his youngest son. She stroked her little brother like he was a new pet. She scrunched her face at him, "Why does he look so grey? And his legs are so tiny."

"Well, little Miss Maya, _you _also looked a little grey when you were born and I called you skinny, wrinkly old lady legs for the first couple of weeks." Olivia pinched Maya's nose pretending that she captured it, which made the girl laugh.

"What are we going to call him, Daddy?"

Fitz looked to Olivia for approval before telling Maya the name they had decided on. "Your little brother's name is James Thomas Grant. You know Cyrus is going to be jealous we named him after his husband and not him, Olivia."

Olivia shrugged. "Let him be jealous. James watched out after Maya when I was kidnapped, it's the least we could do."

Maya shook her head. "He can't have the same name as Uncle James, how could we tell them apart?" She held out her hands at the conundrum. "Let's call him Jamie, ok?"

Olivia smiled at the nickname and looked to Fitz. "Jamie doesn't sound like a bad nickname," Fitz conceded. "Good call, Maya." He kissed the top of his daughter's head. He couldn't wait until the other kids met their little brother and got excited thinking that this year they would all be together for Christmas. He wrapped his arm around Olivia and touched the head of his son, marveling at how much his life had changed in the past year and a half. On this Thanksgiving, he felt grateful for all of these blessings and that he could actually share a life openly with the woman he loved.


End file.
